Justice: Reunion
by TheSonicGamer
Summary: This short story takes places right after Star Trek: Justice, so make sure to read that first if you want to avoid Spoilers. Delve into the mind of the Vulcan Captain of the U.S.S Justice as he confronts a hard truth about his heritage with the help of a former class mate.


**Authors Notes: I'm back! kinda, sorta. Not really. In a little bit, I promise. Got a lot of stuff going on in the next month, but only because I just played through all of Star Trek Online on PS4. Now that I'm up to date and familiar with every element from the game that I'm basing my freaking stories on, I feel like I'm in a better position to write stories from here on out, and I do intend to. This little bit of a story, however, is for my girlfriend. I owe her a story. I hope she likes it. I hope you do, too!**

 **Justice: Reunion**

SHORTLY AFTER THE BATTLE TO RETAKE DEEP SPACE NINE

2412

The Justice, having survived its first military battle, was now being repaired and serviced at Deep Space Nine. The crew was enjoying a much needed respite, his new crew members, Velma, Mi'key, and Jil'eesa, had thanked him for his trust in them. If not for their intervention, the fleet, along with the Justice, may very well have been destroyed.

Admiral So'Gam was mulling over his Starfleet Report. The details were all in place. The huge problem that hung over his head, the return of the Jem'Hadar and the loss of a strategically important space station, had been solved. The relationship between the Federation and the Klingon Empire was even beginning to thaw. Everything seemed to be working out.

So why did he feel…incomplete?

His thoughts turned to the series of events that lead to their victory. Velma coming aboard with the Romulan device. The device holding secrets that gave them the edge they needed to win the fight.

His talk with Velma in his ready room.

He looked at the chair in front of him, now empty, missing the strong-willed cadet that somehow managed to see right through his initial distrust. He felt a sudden urge of emotion. Typically, he'd allow the emotion to fester. Vulcans usually don't, but he had chosen a different path. He wouldn't indulge his emotions completely, but he would let them sit there. He'd allow himself to feel…just a little bit. It was a very different sensation then what he was used to all of his life. His feelings even helped him remember certain aspects of his life. The joy of graduating from the Academy. The confusion he felt when he met a certain Betazed class mate. The anger he felt when that man killed Loran.

The shame he felt when Velma accosted him.

It was at that moment, as his eyes rested on the empty seat, that the computer made the familiar sound of someone "knocking" on his door.

"Come!" So'Gam said, still lost in his own thoughts.

He didn't notice the woman walking into his ready room. So'Gam was waiting for his guest to announce him or herself.

The woman, a Beautiful Betazed female in a yellow Engineering Officer's outfit, walked over a few paces until she was next to the empty seat.

"Admiral, is this the kind of greeting you give to a fellow officer and friend?" She said rather loudly. So'Gam suddenly looked up.

"Andromeda!"

"Are we off duty or something? You'll address me the way you should, Admiral." She said, placing her hands on her hips. "Lieutenant Commander Andromeda Selene, Daughter of the Ninth House, Owner of the Sacred Chest of Raxar, Heir to the Circlet of the Third Ring!"

So'Gam quickly recovered from his shock. He remembered seeing her name on the reporting duty roster. An Engineering Officer from the Enterprise would give him an update on the status of the fleet still stationed at DS9.

"You….don't like using that full name." So'Gam replied.

"I know." She said, her body now taking a more relaxed position before she took out a P.A.D.D. "But it's certainly an attention grabber. I'm here to report on the fleet."

"This was unnecessary, an Ensign could have delivered the report, I don't have many questions on the status of the fleet."

"Again, I know. But I wanted to take the chance to see you."

She sat down, crossing her legs and resting her intertwined hands on her thighs.

"I suppose it has been a while…" So'Gam said, resting into his chair a bit. "And a lot has happened as of late. More than you can imagine."

"I've read some of the reports." Andromeda said. "But more to the point….You're practically yelling."

"What?"

"Your emotions. You're pretty close to a breaking point, I can tell." She answered.

So'Gam stood up, turning around to look out his window. To anyone else, it looked as if he was taking a more comfortable position. But he knew he really did this to try to avoid her telepathic abilities. It was fruitless, illogical…but it made him feel slightly better to at least try.

"Something happened, So'Gam….I can tell. Out of all the people on this giant ship, you're the one grabbing my attention the most. I haven't felt this much of a reaction out of you since that night at Earth Spacedock, when you said we couldn't-"

"Something did happen." He said, interrupting her. "And I…I don't know what to do."

"Talk to me." She said.

"Andromeda, you are not authorized to be a counselo-"

"Don't give me that, So'Gam. Just talk."

So'Gam didn't say a word for a few moments, collecting his thoughts. Somehow, it seemed more difficult to organize his thoughts in a situation like this then in the heat of combat.

He explained to her what had happened. Velma bringing the device on board. How it saved everyone's lives. And how close he had been to not trusting Velma.

"So'Gam…I never did like how you felt whenever the topic of Romulan's came up." She said, standing up to walk over to the Admiral. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "It must have taken a lot for you to make that decision."

"…You never knew the reason why." He said. "It was my father…he was part of the Vulcan Science Academy, when they made the decision to not allow the Romulans to use the red matter. That lead to the destruction of Romulus. I hid behind my bias against Romulans, hid behind the stereotypes that plague their people, so I could avoid that simple fact….I almost decided to destroy that device. And none of us would be here today."

"So'Gam…" He suddenly pulled on her shoulder, wanting him to turn around. He complied, only to see a sight that she had only seen one other time.

His face, slightly twisted. With a tear on his cheek.

She immediately hugged him, with So'Gam not even moving a muscle as she did.

She concentrated for a moment, just to check if it was still there. The intimate bond they shared.

" _It's not your fault. You did the right thing in the end_." She said to him, communicating solely by telepathy. " _That makes you a better man now than when I first met you."_

 _"But how can I continue to command? How can I lead this ship, knowing I am capable of such faulty judgement?"_

 _"You just do it….you were chosen to lead this ship for a reason. Same with Shon, same with Kurland. You're a Starfleet Officer, not a God. Everyone makes mistakes. All you can do is learn from them and move on."_

So'Gam finally raised his arms in order to break the hug. It seemed he had finally gotten his emotions under control again. He was finally feeling the relief everyone else was feeling.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Commander Selene…."

"I was really afraid you were about to go into my FULL name…" She said.

"I don't believe that would be necessary….It is agreeable to see you again."

"Agreeable…Do you Vulcans ever feel any other way?" She teased with a smile on her face. She started making her way out the door "Just get back to work and stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's hard for me to concentrate when I can sense you all the way from Quarks Bar."

"Perhaps I will join you there shortly." He said.

The doors slid open, and she took one final look at him. "I knew you were going to say that."

SHORTLY AFTER THE MIRROR UNIVERSE INCIDENT

2413

The Transporter pad lit up as it received its newest crew member. Velma, along with the senior staff and So'Gam, were there waiting for her.

"Everyone…please extend your hospitality to our newest Chief Engineer, Commander Selene…"

THE END


End file.
